Origins
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: Serena is summoned to the world of Gaia by the Sephiroth Remnants where she is tricked in bringing Sephiroth back to life. But something goes wrong and Seph can't remember who he is or what he did in the past. What will happen when he does and well Serena find a way and well she go. Well only one way to find out and that is to read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_:_** I don't own SM or FFVII. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this I been wanting to write a FFVII and SM Cross over for some time. Takes place after the defeat of Chaos in SM world and after Advent Children. I know the Remnants die at the end but changed that.**_

Three silver haired men sat around a box, labelled Jenova. These men were known as the Trio, their names were Kadja, Yazoo, and Loz. They were the remnants of Sephiroth a powerful yet evil being.

Loz a hulking giant of a man was crying, their latest attempt at bring Sephiroth back to life had been stopped by Cloud Strife and his friends. They also had lost all of the Jenova cells with out them all hope of reviving Sephiroth was gone.

Kadja stood up and walked over to the wall slamming his fist into it in frustration, the drywall cracked sending a cloud of dust on top of him. He couldn't understand why Cloud wouldn't side with them up until now Cloud had the disease Geostigma, a disease that was caused by coming in contact with Jenova cells. Kadja look at Yazoo who had his nose stuck in a big black trying to find another way to revive Sephiroth. "Have you found anything yet?"

Yazoo looked up annoyed Kadja had asked this question several times since he opened the book. "If you shut up and let me read I will find an answer." Yazoo looked at the crying Loz who was still sobbing like a small child. "And if you would stop your crying you blubbering idiot, my concentration wouldn't be interrupted."

Loz cried harder, "How can you be so mean both Mother and Big Brother are gone."

Yazoo rolled his eyes in disgust, and smacked Loz in the back of his head with the black book. " You idiot a piece of Sephiroth's soul lives in each of us."

Loz roared and jumped to his feet, making the small run down house shake. Loz was a bear of a man. He was close to seven foot and as tall as he was that's how built he was. He easily dwarfed his to smaller brothers. Loz temper exploded he tackled Yazoo to the ground, the two rolled around on the ground throwing punches. Kadja rolled his eyes and went to break up brothers, but stopped when the book the Yazoo was reading caught is eye.

It wasn't the book itself but the page that it had opened to when it fell open. Kadja read the page and then read it a second time. Loz and Yazoo stopped their fighting and looked their brother. "Where did you say you found this book Yazoo?"

Yazoo stood up and straightened his hair and clothes before he answered. He looked at the black book in Kadja hands, he had found the book two months ago when they were in the City of the Ancients. At the time he wasn't sure why he took it now he did, earlier when they were thinking of ways to revive Sephiroth he remembered he had took it. "I found it in the City of the Ancients. Why did you find our answer?"

Kadja handed him the book back Yazoo read and started to laugh. According to the book five years before Jenova fell from the sky a group of Cetra aka Ancients left the planet. Among the group was a pregnant woman who was gifted with a crystal birthed from the lifestream. The crystal was called the Ginzuisho and it said to have amazing healing powers and rumored to be able to bring back a lost read on, it said that the group found a new peaceful galaxy and started up a new civilization. The pregnant woman named Selenity became Queen of the White Moon, she soon had a daughter named Serenity. That was where it ended.

"So if we find this Ginzuisho we will be able to revive Big Brother?" asked Loz, wiping blood from his lip.

Ignoring Loz, Yazoo looked at Kadaj. "If we use some transportation Materia we should be able to bring the Ginzuisho here to us no matter where it is."

A evil smile spreaded across Kadaj's face, finally he thought Sephiroth will live again. He was almost giddy with anticipation. "Lets do this."

/

A silver haired woman was walking quickly down the street, she was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Her name was Serena Tsukino, and she was the legendary Sailor Moon, but things had changed and now she had received her ultimate form of Sailor Cosmos.

This last month had been hard on Serena, she had saved the world and thus the entire universe from the evil being known as Chaos. But this defeat was won at a great sacrifice, all of Serena's friends and Scouts had gave up their Star Seeds and power for her to become Sailor Cosmos. Since they gave up their Star Seeds they gave up any chance of being reborn. Also during that disastrous battle her mother, father, and brother was caught up in the fighting and was killed. Serena's one ray of sunshine was her boyfriend and future husband Darien had survived even with Chaos taking his Star Seed. But that ray of sunshine faded tonight.

Earlier tonight Serena, with Darien's arm wrapped around her, bid the Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu good bye. They had stayed along as they could to help Serena rebuild her life, now it was time for them to return to their planet Kinmoku in hopes of rebuilding it.

The Three Lights Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had Serena in a group hug. Serena was sad they were leaving, but happy to that they were returning to a planet with out war.

Seiya stepped back and smiled down at Serena. "Rena don't cry, we will come back and see you again." Seiya had come to love Serena just as much as he loved Princess Kakyuu. He then turned to Darien and took his hand, "Take care of her she is a special lady."

At Darien's nod, Seiya joined the other three locking arms the group was surrounded by a bright light. Soon they were nothing but a bright light shooting across the sky like a shooting star. Serena ran to the end of the building waving until they were nothing but a dot in the midnight sky. She turned back to Darien with tears in her eyes and a smile plastered to her face. " I am glad they are going back to a planet without war. So where to now?"

"Serena we need to talk."

Serena thought that finally Darien would make it official and ask her to marry him. After all a week ago she found a engagement ring in his dresser drawer when she was putting clothes away. It was a beautiful ring a full krate diamond with two pink sapphires on both sides sat in platinum, in the iside of the bands engraved 'forever my love'. When Serena found it she couldn't help herself and had to put it on. It was a prefect fit but then again why wouldn't it fit, it was for her after all.

"It's about our future." Darien took a deep breath and slowly let it out he wasn't sure how to go about telling her what he wanted to so he blurted it out. "I think we should go our separate ways. The future is already messed up and I think we shouldn't let our past lives rule our ones now."

Serena's hopes and dreams came crashing down, "What about the ring in your dresser?" Serena had tears glistening in her eyes about to spill as if water from a broken dame.

"Oh, you saw that well that's for someone else. Think of it this way you are free to do what you want." Darien not wanting to see her cry he turned on his heel and walked away.

Serena watched Darien go, walking out of her life. Her heart felt as it it was shattered she started to walk aimlessly not paying attention to where she as going. Her mind leapt from what did she do, to ways on getting Darien back. She soon found herself in the park where the last battle was fought with Chaos.

The ground was still scoured where the intense battle took place, in the middle was a gleaming marble memorial. She sank to her knees in front of a it, she had placed it here to honor her friends. Serena traced each of their names with her finger and finally let the tears spill.

That was where Luna and Artemis found her. Serena was curled up in a ball having cried until she could cry no more. She was staring at the stars wishing that she had never became Sailor Moon, she felt that was where everything had went wrong in her life. Luna curled up next to her in comfort.

"Serena you can't keep doing this to yourself, we miss them too," Artemis said. He thought Serena was crying over her lost friends and guardians.

"It's not that, everyone is gone, I have no one left," Serena sobbed.

Luna nuzzled her arm, "Nonsense you have Darien and in the future you will have Rini."

"Luna your wrong both Darien and Rini are gone." New tears started to flow as Serena thought of the child she would never have. How could Darien do this to her and their child. Rini well never exist now, and while Serena acted like she didn't like Rini she loved her future daughter. She explained the events that followed after the Starlights departure.

"How dare he, the next time I see him I am going to use his face for a scratching post." Luna was upset, she didn't know how Darien could do this to Serena after she lost so much.

"Getting upset isn't going to help, Luna. We just have to wait and see if he comes around, maybe after he realize that Rini won't be born he well come around," Artemis said the ever optimist.

Serena slammed her fist into the ground. "I don't want him to be with me over some sense of duty or in order for our child to be born!" Just then her phone beeped she looked at it, seeing it was a text from Darien she quickly looked opened it. The text read 'I placed your stuff on my doorstep come get it.' Serena threw her phone in anger causing the screen to crack.

Luna sighed, "Come on Serena lets go, before something happens."

"What else could possibly happen, my friends and family are dead, my boyfriend the man who I thought I was going to marry dumped me, and my future is shattered. I don't know what else could possibly happen to me," said Serena with a dry laugh.

And no sooner then the words were out of Serena's mouth when her and the cats were surrounded by a hazy blackness. All three felt as of they were falling through thin air, they fell for what seemed like minutes. When Serena saw a small light that started to grow she clutched the two cats to her and readied her magic. She broke through the blackness and started to plummet to the ground, Serena summoned her wings and used them to slow her descent to the ground before her.

When Serena's feet touched her head swam in dizziness, she fell to her knees. She heard a voice above her she looked up and saw three silver haired men and fainted.

/

Kadaj looked at the woman at feet she was clutching two cats a white one and a black one both with crescent moons on their foreheads. Thinking she was dead he punched Yazoo in the head. "You idiot you killed her before she could revive Sephiroth."

Yazoo rubbing his head knelt down to check the girls pulse it was steady which confirmed his suspicion that she had merely fainted. "She is fine just unconscious, a side affect from using the Materia."

"Loz you take her with you lets get out of here before Cloud or one of his followers spot us." At Kadaj's order Loz picked her throwing her over his shoulder he climbed on his motorcycle and was off.

Yazoo looked at the two unconscious cats that were left behind, he nudged one with his boot. "What about these flea bags?"

Kadaj looked at them with disgust he hated animals, "Leave them." Kadaj and Yazoo strolled to their motorcycles and followed Loz back their hide out. Loz had placed the girl on a mattress and had covered her with a thread bare blanket. They sat and waited for her wake up.

/

Two pairs of eyes was watching the Trio. One belonged to a young girl around the age of eighteen. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a dark blue top with flowers on it, a black vest and a pair of knee high boots. Strapped to her back was a huge four pointed shuriken. Her name was Yuffie and she was the daughter of the leaderof the Wutia.

While Yuffie was young she was a deadly opponent in a fight. her weapon of choice was her shuriken, but she was also skilled in the art of Ninjyutu. Yuffie could be a loner but she belonged to a group called Avalanche. They had been responsible for stopping Sephiroth and saving the world.

Yuffie's companion was a wolf/lion creature that went by the named of Red XIII he was highly intelligent, fierce, and protective when it came to his friends. He meant the group a couple of years ago when they rescued both him and a girl named Aerith from Shinra.

They watched the Trio drive off with the girl that had fallen from the sky, until they were out of sight.

Yuffie put the pair of binoculars in her pouch and turned to Red XIII "I don't know what the remnants are up to with that girl but I think we need to call Cloud and the others, cause whatever it is Red It isn't good."

"I believe you are right, Ms. Yuffie, but I think we should split up. You call and tell the others I am going to follow them and make sure that young lady is doesn't need any help." Red XIII started to take off but Yuffie called him back.

"Here let me place on of Cid's tracker on you." Yuffie placed a small round device on Red, she barley had it clipped and he was off in a full put run following the Trio's dust trail.

Yuffie took out her cell phone and proceeded to dial Tifa, but movement where the Trio had been standing caught her eye. She raced to the spot reading her Shuriken and Materia just in case it was trick, but quickly put it away when she saw it was just two cats. Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the white talk.

"Luna wake up Serena is gone," Artemis said. He was trying to nudge Luna awake and didn't notice Yuffie coming behind him until he heard her gasp. He turned and saw Yuffie his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Oh wow you can talk." Even though the cats that Yuffie had time in contact with with didn't talk she was used to Red so it really didn't faze her much.

"Well I guess there is no hiding it now. I am Artemis and this is Luna."

"I am the famous ninja and Materia hunter Yuffie." When Artemis didn't show any awe for her Yuffie continued. "You must have come with that silver haired girl, didn't you?"

Artemis came alert he first thought that maybe they had been separated when they fell, but if this girl had seen her then maybe Yuffie could point them to where Serena was now. "You seen Serena where did she go?"

"The Sephiroth remnants took her but don't worry my friends and I will get her back. Right now my friend RedXIII is following them." Yuffie took out her cell phone and dialed Tifa. Luna started to stir and Artemis filled her in what was going on.

Tifa picked up after two rings, "Hello Yuffie please tell me you and Red arn't in trouble and you need Cloud to bale you out."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed they all knew her to well. "No, Tif. I ran into the Remnants..."

That was all Yuffie got out when Tifa interrupted her. "The Remnants are you alright? Is Red?"

"Yeah, Tif we are fine but they used some transportation materia and summoned a girl named Serena to them. I haven't got her story yet, but I am here with her talking cats and they don't know the Remnants." Yuffie paused for a minute. "Yes, I said talking cats."

"Alright, Yuffie we well meet you with the airship start driving towards Edge Cloud says we will meet you on the way." Yuffie hung up with Tifa and turned back Luna and Artemis.

Artemis was trying to comfort Luna who was crying, Yuffie bent down and

picked up the black cat. "It's ok Lu, Red is following them, he won't let them hurt her." With Artemis following them her Yuffie walked to her motorcycle and placed Luna in one of the saddle bags. "We are going to meet my friends. Here Artie there is plenty of room for you." Yuffie said picking Artemis up and placing him by Luna. She pulled out her motorcycle goggles putting them on, she reved up the bike and was off.

"Do you think we can trust this girl, Artemis?" Luna asked. She was still upset about Serena and was hoping her princess was safe.

"I think we can, what choice do we have." Artemis really did hope his gut was right about this girl Yuffie.

/

Serena blinked her eyes open, she could hear voices but was unsure who they belonged to or where they were coming from. She sat up and immediately regretted it when her swam with dizziness and a small pain started in the middle of her forehead. And to top it off, Serena's painful memories came back to her of Darien braking up with her and then falling through thin air with Artemis and Luna.

She realized Artemis and Luna was no where in sight Serena thought for a minute trying to remember if that were with her before to fainted. "Yes thay were with me but where could those two be now?"

Serena swung her legs over the side of the mattress and slowly got to her feet. Serena looked for her purse where she had placed her transformation broach before meeting the Starlights. It was no where in sight which worried Serena since she couldn't transform into Cosmos with out. Serena quietly opened the door and crept down the hall with her back against the wall the three male voices got louder they were talking about a man named Sephiroth. She came to the end of the hall that opened up into a large sitting area in a worn grey chair her purse sat.

As quietly as she could Serena made her way to her purse she was almost their when a strong wave of dizziness made her stumble. A slim but strong arm wrapped around her waist before she fell and hurt herself. Serena looked up into the face of a man with dull silver hair and bright green eyes. His facial features that many would consider as a pretty boy look. He was clothed all in black and it made his pale skin look more pale then what it really was.

Yazoo lead Serena to the chair where her purse was Serena breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her broach was still there. Yazoo smiled at the girl, "Careful, Queen Selenity, transportation materia can make you a bit unstable."

Serena looked up at the man he had called her her mothers name from the Silver Mellinum. "I am sorry to say this but Queen Selenity has been dead for a thousand years."

She wasn't sure how he knew her mother form long ago. Movement caught her eye and two men came into view. Just like the first they had dull silver hair and bright green eyes, they too were clothed in black.

"So you are not Queen Selenity?" asked the one with chin length hair. His eyes held a coldness to them that sent chills down Serena's spine. He exploded and and threw a punch at the one with the long hair, when Serena shook her head no. "Yazoo, you idiot you were suppose to summon the Ginzuisho and it's holder, not some girl."

Serena watched as the one named Yazoo dodge the punch and throw his own. Were these men from her past life how did they know about not only Queen Selenity but the Ginzuisho. The two young men were wrestling on the ground, from the looks of the rundown house it looked like they have done this several times.

"Please stop, I am the holder of the Ginzuisho Princess Serenity," Serena said. The two men stopped and stood up looking at Serena. "Tell me though how do you know of my mother and the Ginzuisho? And why have you summoned me here?"

The one who Serena learned was name Kadaj during the scuffle answered her."It was mentioned in a book that we discovered in the Forgotten City of the Ancients. Yazoo handed her the text. "And you see we brought you here to help revive our brother Sephiroth the savior and future of this planet."

Serena looked at the black text wondering how a book from another planet could have something her past in it. By now Serena had figured out she was not on earth anymore, it really didn't shock her since having learned about her past life on the moon. "Can I keep this?" At Kadaj's nod she placed it in her purse. "Alright I can try and help you if this Sephiroth has a powerful Star Seed I should be able to bring him back." Serena wanted to help this planet's future since her own future that she had come to learn would never be.

Since becoming Sailor Cosmos she had access to the Galactic Cauldron and the Star Seeds that waited to be born or reborn.

They lead Serena outside where she called forth the Ginzuisho her moon princess dress and wings appeared on her. Closing her Serena dove into the the Galaxy Cauldron her body disappeared which caused Loz to panic thinking she have some how tricked them at Kadaj's scowl he quieted down.

Serena floated in the Cauldron focusing on the Star Seed that belonged to the one named Sephiroth, willing it to her. A Star seed that swirled grey Serena grasped it feeling the raw power in it one that could be used for either good evil. She willed him to live and with help of her Crystal she felt his Star Seed return to his body.

/

The three Remnants felt the part of Sephiroth that was fused with their souls part with them and where Serena was standing she reappeared and with her Sephiroth. Or some one who looked like Sephiroth. He had black hair in stead of the silver hair that Sephiroth was known to have and when he opened his eyes they were a clear blue no touch of Mako was in them. What troubled Kadaj the most was that he couldn't sense the Jenova cells that should have resided in him.

Serena weak from having used to much power collapsed against Sephiroth, his strong arms caught her. Picking her up bride style he smiled at the beautiful girl. "Hello, who am I?"

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this be looking for the next chapter. To find out why Sephiroth doesn't know who he is and if he well be the evil being that we know him to be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I am starting this story again. I know its been awhile and i do apologize. I well be changing my writing style to first person. and i am sorry it has take me so long to update.


End file.
